


Birthday Cake

by ChrisEvansDesireDiaries



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisEvansDesireDiaries/pseuds/ChrisEvansDesireDiaries
Summary: You're an employee of Tony Stark's who was trying to get on Captain America's good side, until one night when you humiliated yourself, and him, and dashed all hopes of being friends, let alone anything more. How can you be friends with the guy after walking in on him like that? How can you not thirst after him after walking in on him like that? And what happens when he decides to get a little payback? Steve Rogers X reader. Smut with comic relief.
Relationships: Captain America x Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 18+, NSFW, swearing, adult situations, masturbation, sexual themes.

You were on your way over to Steve’s apartment, already feeling uneasy about your upcoming visit. There were several reasons why you tried to make good with America’s golden boy, but you just hadn’t been able to get on his good side. Working for Tony Stark, that was one thing, he and Steve butt heads all the time, and that didn’t work well in your favor. Second, you didn’t have the cleanest record. Tony had implemented an intervention program where he found local people who had previous trouble with the law, and he turned their lives around by turning them into technological whizzes. He called it Stark’s Restart Program. The public loved it, and it helped to further fund his many other operations. You got caught robbing houses at age 16, you were a professional even, but when you got the choice between going to juvy, and eventually prison, or entering Stark’s program, you gave up your profession. Were you a technological whizz? Not even close. Technology was not your forte, yet Tony kept you on as a regular employee, thus keeping you out of trouble for many years. No more drugs, no more burglaries, but still lots of partying, because that’s one thing Tony was all about. If it weren’t for him, you didn’t know where you would have been in life.

The third reason was obvious, the age difference. Being in your best years, you were all about fun, and trends and enjoying life. You had that “forever young” mentality, that” you only live once” attitude, you were in your prime and you were going to have fun. Steve, whose age you couldn’t even quite calculate, was the total opposite. You had a few tattoos, lip and nose piercings, and your hair always seemed to change colors. But why not? You worked hard, you played hard, Tony paid you well. You turned your life around. You deserved to have fun. Steve occasionally made comments about your appearance or what you were doing that somewhat rubbed you the wrong way. “What made you want to have purple hair?” “Another tattoo? You know those are permanent.” “Back in my day, we didn’t have to listen to music so loud we could go deaf to enjoy it.” “Women used to dress so…differently.” You were sure he didn’t see eye to eye with your lack of modesty, but that wasn’t going to change. You were civil with each other, but you wouldn’t have ever called him a friend. 

Which was a shame…because boy was he one fine looking man. Although his traditional ways sometimes irked you, you could always look past it, as long as you found something good to look at. And there was always something good to look at when it came to Steve. You hated that he had to be such a prude, because his smile would make your temperature rise. Part of you felt rather embarrassed, but you couldn’t deny the way your mind sometimes went to those dark and dirty places. Just the other week he had bent over to pick something up and you ended up intently staring at his ass for at least three whole minutes. But at least knowing that you were not his type kept the daydreaming from getting too out of hand.  
But what girl didn’t look at Steve Rogers that way? 

“He should be home; you know with his curfew and bedtime and all that.” Tony’s voice carried through the Bluetooth speaker in your car. “Just use the drive I gave you to install the upgrade on his computer. I offered to talk him through it but…well, you know.” 

“What’s wrong with his computer?” you ask.

“He says it’s been slow, and he keeps getting pop ups. He spends so much time surfing the web trying to catch up on everything, I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a virus on there. Maybe you could check it out. You know, if you can handle that.” He jested.

“Listen, I may not know how to build a circuit board, but I can check for viruses. I learned some things.” You defended yourself.

“Yeah, I’m sure you have.” He continued to tease, “Anyway, in and out, no fuss. Oh, but don’t forget his present.” He reminded you. It was Steve’s birthday, and while Tony had offered a get together, Steve had declined. You looked over at the medium sized box with a ribbon on it sitting in your passenger seat and suddenly thought the worst.

“Tony?” you started. 

“Yeah?”

“This isn’t another prank is it?” the last thing you wanted was to be caught up in Tony and Steve’s little rivalry. But Tony didn’t play by Steve’s rules, Steve would go about things diplomatically, while Tony sometimes just tortured the poor guy. 

“No! Not at all, don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t do that to you.” He sounded honest, and you felt slightly relieved.

“Okay, because, you know he’s already not the fondest of me.”

“Don’t say that. He just doesn’t know how to handle someone like you. I mean, with the piercings, and the hair…” he trailed off. “You know most people wouldn’t hire you with that unique sense of style, but I find it exhilarating.” 

“Yes, thank you again for allowing me to be myself.” You must have said it a million times to him over the years. And then you wondered why he was making himself out to be the world’s greatest boss again, aside from the usual ego trip.

“Anyway, just check out the computer, give him the present and call it a night.” Tony repeated himself. 

Yes, that was the plan, but it was only part of your particular plan. Steve had generously lent you his jacket the previous week, which was extremely flattering, and you intended on returning it. Of course, you had held onto it a few extra days, just because. You may have even worn it once while sitting on the couch, eating ice cream and watching a few romantic movies, but nobody had to know. Another thing nobody had to know was that you had purchased a small cake, which was sitting neatly by the present Tony had asked you to deliver. It was nothing fancy, yellow cake with white, red and blue icing, and it simply read “Happy Birthday”, nothing more. It all appeared innocent enough, right? Were you making it obvious that you wanted to be in his good graces? Maybe. But “bold” was your middle name. You parked on the street in front of his apartment and somehow managed to carry his jacket, the present and the cake all in your hands. The little USB drive simply fit in your pocket, no need to fuss with that. Of course, then again, you were there to install a new program on his computer, and if it was just sitting in your pocket, maybe it looked like it wasn’t the main reason for your visit. You started to overthink the entire situation, and decided to carry the drive in your hands as well, just to maintain the right idea. You managed the stairs, which wasn’t easy, especially in those pumps you loved so much. They weren’t easy to walk in, and your toes were starting to hurt in them.

Once you reached his door, you knocked lightly, somehow managing to tap your knuckles on the wooden door without dropping anything. There was nothing. No sound, no stirring, nothing. You knocked again. Still nothing. With a sigh you knelt down and placed everything on the floor and got your phone out of your purse, dialing Tony. It rang four times and he picked up.

“I thought you said you could handle checking for viruses.” Tony didn’t even greet you. 

“Um… yeah, I can. Or at least I would, if he were home.” You corrected him. 

“He’s not home? That’s odd.” Tony sounded perplexed. “Maybe he went out to some diner for the old timer’s special.” 

“So…what now?” you asked your boss what to do.

“Well…” he paused, “You used to sneak into houses, right?” You blinked in disbelief of what he was possibly suggesting. “Hello?” you went silent. 

“I’m here. And yeah, I did, but…”

“But what?”

“I’m not about to break into Captain America’s apartment.” You sounded astonished just talking about it.

“But you’re not really breaking into anything. You’re not going to break down his door or whatnot. You can just let yourself in, leave the USB drive, and the present, on his counter and let yourself out. He won’t mind.”

“How do you know that?” you weren’t so sure. 

“Trust me. He really needs that upgrade and I really want him to get that present today. It is his birthday after all.” 

You thought it over, and then huffed. “Fine.”

“That’s a good sport. Thank you much.” And Tony hung up without saying goodbye, in typical Tony fashion.

“Ugh, Tony.” You muttered as you stayed knelt down and drew in a deep breath. You looked around the hallway, over your shoulder on both sides to make sure nobody was watching before standing up.

Your fingers instinctively found the two bobby pins in your hair and you pulled them out. Perhaps it was some of that old habit that hadn’t died out of you yet, but two bobby pins in your hair was the norm. Just in case. You angled them in your hands, just as you remembered, and inserted them into Steve’s lock. You felt ridiculous, but at the same time, kind of daring. It was a momentary rush, just a small reminder of the thrill you used to get. You worked the lock for some time, not having any luck, and just as you were about to give up, you felt the pins insert into that perfect spot. You rotated your wrists and unlocked the door seamlessly. Bingo. With a small grin you put the bobby pins back in your hair. “Still a badass.” You complimented yourself. You managed to get the armful of goods back into your grasp and stood up with them, shimmying your hips a bit to straighten out your skirt. The air stayed captive in your lungs as you slowly nudged the door open and allowed yourself to step inside to Steve’s apartment, and after taking a step in, you used your heel to close the door behind you. 

You were eager to take it all in. You had always wondered what his place was like, and now you were seeing it. Even with the lights off, you could make out all the details around you from where you stood. The old black and white photos of Yankees stadium on the wall, his contemporary style light fixtures, which you were sure came with the apartment. There was a decent sized TV in front of a red couch. But over in the corner sat an old radio and record player, and next to that a blue recliner. It looked worn, and you were sure that he spent most of his time there, looking out the window and reminiscing of older times. It was the typical man’s apartment, no fancy centerpieces on the table, a couple books laying around, nothing special. But the air smelled of him, and you inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of musk, cologne and aftershave. There was a hint of cedarwood in the air that tickled your nose.

Finally, you remembered why you were there, and you took small steps further into the apartment, still looking around. The kitchen was small, and spotless. The carpet was a casual tan. You were tempted to take a quick look into his bathroom to see what soap and shampoo he used. You felt silly, like a little girl who finally got to see how their crush lives at home. But you didn’t belong in there, you had to get in and get out. So, you turned the corner, assuming the hallway led to his bedroom, and you saw the cracked door into the dark room. Only it wasn’t dark, there was a flickering light. Maybe he was home and had fallen asleep. Maybe that was a second TV he had in his bedroom. You swallowed hard, worried that you would disturb him and wake him up, and make him mad. You shouldn’t have just let yourself in. If you just put the stuff on the counter and ran off, he would still know what you did. What about making it a surprise? 

Yeah! That would work!

Just sneak in, catch him off guard but smile wide and say “surprise” as you give him back his jacket and present the tiny cake. And work on his computer. No big deal. So, you took another step closer to the cracked door, seeing the flickering light and holding your breath. It would be okay. He couldn’t stay mad with a present and cake, right? You could play it off, you were clever. Your elbow lightly touched the door and you started to lean in, preparing to ease the door open wider. A smile was already spreading across your lips.

But then it hit your ears, a weird sound. A moan? A groan? A yawn? Maybe he really was asleep. The sound came again, but then something else followed. A woman’s voice. Was there a woman in there? It didn’t sound like there was another person there, it sounded like it came through a speaker. His TV maybe, or his computer. Which you were there to fix. All good, no worries, it would be fine. You pushed the door open further, and then planted both feet it the doorway. 

His back was to you, you would catch him off guard. He was sitting at his computer; his bed was against the wall to the right. Okay, don’t yell surprise, just whisper it, you thought. But then you saw it, the little bit of screen shining at you from around his large silhouette. Skin tones, odd. What was it? A movie? And then you saw what looked like a woman’s bare ass, shaking, jiggling, another moan. And his silhouette wasn’t smooth, it was moving. His right arm, shaking. A grunting sound?

He released a breathy moan that made it very apparent what was going on. The woman’s voice on the screen carried louder, that raspy pitch of a woman in the throes of pleasure. You had just walked in on the poor, innocent man pleasuring himself, to an adult movie. Captain America was in front of you, with his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him, and his dick in his hand.

You panicked, bad. That cold sweat kind of panic.

The words that were about to come out of your mouth were instantly sucked back into your lungs and your brain scrambled as you immediately realized you had overstepped your boundaries, big time. You went to shuffle backwards, preparing to dart out of the room, but your back hit the door that had partially closed behind you, knocking you off your balance. Your heel caught something, probably your other foot, and the next thing you knew, you were going down.

You went crashing down on the floor without an ounce of stealth or pride and everything in your arms spilled with you. The commotion of it all startled you, and it definitely startled Steve, who had no idea about your presence until that very moment. He shot out of his chair, standing and spinning around, eyes wide and his member still in hand. His pants dropped to his ankles as he scrambled to cover himself, letting out some sort of sound that could only be described as a half shout half snort sort of thing. You, on the other hand, shamelessly screamed. You held up your right hand in a flash, trying to shield yourself from his view, or rather block the view of what was in his hand from your eyes.

To make matters worse, in your mad dash to get back on your feet, you kicked the present from Tony, tearing off the lid and thus somehow setting free a flurry of glitter that erupted from the contents and covered half of the room in the matter of a mere second, including you where you sat. A mechanical, prerecorded laughing sound started emitting from the box. Was it laughing at you? No. This was no gift. This was a prank. Damn Tony and his lies. The mocking faux laughter continued as Steve gripped whatever contents were on his desk and attempted to cover his bottom half, a mix of papers, a book and a mousepad. By then you were scrambling onto your feet, but not before your hand sunk into the cake, which was now mysteriously missing its box and had been dumped on the floor, and your hand skidded forward, causing you to face plant in a mound of cake and icing. 

“Y/N…!” Steve shouted, probably coming to his senses. You swore you heard his voice crack a little.

Somehow, by God’s grace, you had managed to get to your feet, despite your wobbly knees, and being partially blinded by glitter and icing, and you took off in a mad dash down the hall, back to Steve’s front door, leaving a trail of mushy cake and glitter in your blaze. You ripped that door open and pulled it shut behind you, but didn’t waste a moment to make sure the door actually closed, and your heels were click clacking as your sprinted your sorry ass out of his apartment building. Getting down the stairs would have been easier if you had just jumped from the floor you were on down to the landing, because you must have twisted your ankles a half dozen times as you stumbled down to the ground floor. You wondered how you managed not to break your fancy heels, or your ankles, or your neck, in the process of running from your shame. And what were you hearing as your ran? The echoing of your profanities.

“Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh shit, oh shit! Holy shit! Holy fucking shit!” you said it over and over, like a mantra, like a prayer turning into your last words. “Oh my God! Oh God! Oh shit! Oh shit!” 

You raced out to your car, limping and trying to frenziedly wipe the icing and glitter from your face, from your shirt, and your skirt, and your knees. You threw yourself into the driver seat and fumbled with your keys, dropping them and tossing them between your hands. “Oh man! Oh shit! Fuck! Fucking keys! Shit! Shit, shit!” your eyes were burning from the icing and glitter, both clouding your vision. You instinctively reached for your half empty water bottle in the cup holder, unscrewed the lid and dumped the water onto your face, trying to rid the burning from your eyes. More profanities and more yelling, and maybe now some tears thrown into the mix.  
It all happened so fast! And yet, you felt like it was all in slow motion. You stomped on the gas pedal, aching ankle be damned, and you were out of there.  
Nothing would ever compare to the humiliation you were feeling in that moment. You were convinced the shame would kill you, and you were even more upset that it actually wouldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humiliated beyond belief, y/n now has to face her boss after the incident. She isn't sure which to be more worried about, Tony firing her or hiding from Steve for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 18+, nsfw, sexual themes, swearing, fantasizing

The sound of that incessant mocking laughter haunted you, adding insult to injury. Such a stupid prank, with such devastating results. Most of which were at your own expense. You heard it thumping in your ears as you drove home, trying to keep yourself from crying or dying of embarrassment. 

Ha ha… ha ha… ha ha….

You got home and peeled yourself out of your clothes, threw them right into the washing machine and tried to relax in your tub. You had to sort through it all, somehow. It was a mistake, that was never supposed to happen, you meant well. You had no idea what you were going to walk into, literally. In your defense, you did knock. He just didn’t answer. Of course, breaking in wasn’t the smartest thing to do. 

It was Tony’s idea in the first place. And it was his stupid prank that added to the humiliation. What if Steve called up Tony and let him know what happened? He couldn’t fire you for doing what he told you to do, right? You were just a victim of Tony’s antics. But the real victim, by far, was Steve. How were you going to face him after that? How were you going to move on after such a tragedy? Yes, you had imagined seeing him doing that before, but you would have never actually tried to see it for yourself. The image was stuck in your head, him standing there with that look of complete shock and invasion on his face. And even more, those muscular thighs, his large hand…

Aside from the shock, and humiliation, your curiosity was getting the best of you. You saw what was on the screen in front of him, but your mind carried on further. What kind of video was it? What was he into? Big asses? Girl on girl? Oh God, could Steve Rogers be watching girl on girl action? Why would that be shocking? Most men did. Despite being Captain America, he was still a man, he still had needs. But he could get any girl he wanted, why was he wasting time watching videos? He was a modest and introverted kind of guy, and definitely not the kind of guy to go out looking to fulfill his appetite. 

You groaned, trying not to let your mind wander too far into those dirty depths. Everything about what happened was wrong. And you were going to be the one getting burnt for it. You looked down at the water in the tub and saw more bits of cake floating and, of course, a copious amount of glitter floating around. Jesus, how much glitter was in that box? You would be finding it in every nook and cranny of your car for months. It was probably still in your hair. You were marked. Like when bank robbers break open a bag of money and get sprayed with blue dye. You broke into an innocent man’s apartment, caught him whacking it, and now you were covered in glitter. You groaned in agony as you sank further down into the water, letting it encase you and feeling half tempted to keep your head under water.

The next morning came, despite not getting any sleep, and you hemmed and hawed about calling in sick or using a personal day. You contemplated it from the moment your alarm went off to the moment you were dressed and walking to your car. You were not ready to face the consequences. Still, you got yourself to work, sporting a pair of flats instead of heels since your ankles were so swollen from twisting them in your mad dash the night before. When you got to your office, you sat down at your desk and tried to avoid all contact. Maybe you could make it through the day without anything happening. Maybe Steve was too embarrassed to even reach out to Tony. What was he going to say? 

“There she is.” Tony’s voice suddenly cut through your inner monologue and you spun in your chair to see him marching into your office. He kept a rather flat affect, making it hard to read him, but you noticed he was quick to close the door behind himself. That wasn’t good. You braced yourself as he sat in the chair across from your desk and just eyed you. You eyed him back with your heart thumping as you bit your lip, waiting for him to speak and reveal your fate, but he didn’t, he just sat there and remained silent. That silence started to gnaw away at you, until you finally blurted something out.

“It was an accident! I didn’t mean to! I swear I wasn’t trying to—” you panicked.

“Is that the excuse?” he cut you off, his tone still cold.

“It’s not an excuse! I know it was wrong, but you told me to do it!” you defended yourself.

“What did I tell you to do?” he questioned you.

“To break in! You told me to let myself in and—” you huffed, “If you’re gonna fire me, just get it over with, please, I’m sorry!” tears started to well in your eyes as your world started to crumble. You were dead.

“Fire you?” Tony’s face twisted up with confusion, “Why would I fire you?”

You sat there confused as well. 

“But…I thought…” you stammered.

“Relax, kid, I was just messing with you.” Tony grinned and chuckled. More amusement at your expense. You cocked your head to the side as he started laughing more, the dick. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“That gift! With the glitter and the laughing…I-I…you…how could you do that, Tony?!” you stammered even more, and he just laughed harder.

“Did you hear about that? Oh man, I wish I could have seen the look on the old man’s face! Did you see it? Was it priceless?” his eyes were sparkling as he asked for details. You would give him no such reward as you slowly pieced together that he must have been missing some key information.

“I… did Steve tell you what happened?”

“He left a not-so-friendly voicemail on my phone.” Tony snorted, “He’ll get over it.”

“What did he tell you?” you questioned more, your voice shaking. 

“Just that he had a huge mess to clean up, why? Did something else happen?” Tony tilted his head and eyed you again. He didn’t know. And there was no way on this green earth you were going to tell him. You swallowed hard and shook your head, making a tear spill from you eye that you quickly wiped away. Tony’s face then turned to concern. “You okay, kid? What’s going on?”

“I just…” you started, not even knowing where to go, “I don’t want to be caught up in your games with Steve is all.” Your voice was low, but you were able to keep it steady. Tony raised a brow, but you remained silent. 

“Well, I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’t have used you like a pawn in our little battles, I get that, and it won’t happen again.” Tony sounded sincere, which shocked you more, “I just knew he wouldn’t be expecting anything like that from you.” 

Boy was he right. He didn’t know the half of it. But the bigger question remained, why did Steve call Tony about the prank but spare you? 

“You know if you want me to say something to him...” Tony’s voice trailed off. 

“What?” it came out like more of a croak than a real question. 

“Like, that your hands were clean in all of this, then I will.” He offered. But your hands weren’t clean, they had been covered in frosting and glitter, and shame. You shook your head.

“No, no, it’s fine.” You figured it was best to just move on entirely.

“I mean, if you like the guy, I could say something —”

“Like him?” you interrupted him.

“Maybe you don’t, I’m just assuming—”

“Please don’t assume anything.” You held out a hand, telling him to stop in his tracks. 

“Okay, I won’t.” Tony quickly redacted his statement.

“Because you know what happens when you assume something, right?” 

“You make an ass of you and me.” Tony replied it the exact adage you were thinking off.

“That’s right, but I’m afraid that in this case, I’m the only ass and you come out smelling like a rose, so let’s just change the subject, alright?” you politely explained to him that you were done with the conversation. Tony smirked a bit, and you could tell there was more he wanted to say, but he managed to hold it in. 

“Alright. Fair enough.”

To say you were relieved was an understatement. Now you just had the guilt to deal with, which was hard enough. You were still in shock that Steve hadn’t sold you out, because you couldn’t say you wouldn’t do it if it had been you. You wanted to thank him, but you knew better than to see him out. Hell, you weren’t even sure if you wanted to see him again. If it had been you, would you want to see him again? Well, if it has been you, you might have asked him for assistance honestly. But Steve Rogers was not as bold as you when it came to those types of things. Still, you would have liked to at least apologize, but you knew that some time needed to pass before you ever attempted such a thing.

A few days passed, and you kept trying to go about your time and forget about what happened. Tony never mentioned anything, so it was water under the bridge as far as that went. The more the guilt and shame subsided, the more your curiosity grew. When you had a moment to yourself, you found your mind wandering back to that night, remembering the parts you did see, and trying to fill in the gaps of the parts you didn’t. No, you didn’t see what he was holding in his hand, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t think about the size of it. Even more so, the images you saw on his computer screen kept your mind busy. What kind of kinky things was Steve Rogers into? You had taken a glimpse into his private thoughts and desires, accidentally of course, but so much of it remained private. The sounds he was making that night was often used as muse when you were taking care of your own needs. Those hushes grunts and groans. Was he a vocal man? To you there was nothing sexier than a man who wasn’t afraid to make a little noise.

One evening, after a day of trying to keep up with Tony’s chaotic mind, you decided to reward yourself and unwind with dinner from one of your favorite places. The little gastropub around the corner had really grown on you, and after a hard day’s work, nothing hit the spot like your favorite cocktail, their famous calamari, and those mouthwatering fish tacos. The food was practically calling your name, and since it was a Wednesday night, the place wouldn’t be too packed. Upon simply walking in, the smell of the food had you feeling relaxed and floating as you found your seat. You used to sit at the bar, but you had learned that sitting at the bar somehow meant giving random strangers the permission to hit on you, overshare their own woes, or just be plain creepy. When you mind was this full, it was best to claim an empty table to yourself and let the day melt out of your brain, as long as there was an empty table to hoard to yourself.

That first sip of that cocktail was like magic, and the first bite of calamari was even better. You chewed happily to yourself and sipped on your fruity drink while you played a game on your phone, something mind-numbing enough to not be too difficult, but still enough to keep your brain from drifting back to work related matters. After beating the current level on the game, you rewarded yourself by popping more calamari into your mouth before starting the next level, and you leisurely chewed. 

“Well look who it is.” A familiar voice crept up on you from behind, and you turned in your seat to have your eyes set firmly on a man’s torso, and then your eyes glanced up to find the face of this semi-mysterious person. Of course, you should have been able to make out the contour of that body underneath that shirt and jacket, who else had that shoulder to hip ratio? But when your saw his face, you no longer needed any clues. Steve’s blue eyes looked down at you, with an unreadable gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has another embarrassing moment at the restaurant when Steve catches her off guard, which leads to an unexpected chat about that fateful night. Perhaps Steve isn't as prude or uptight as Y/N once believed. Still, she may be a little too unconventional for such a righteous man, especially after a few drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, talk of sexual activity. Also I didn't proof read this, I'll go back and do it at some point, I'm just exhausted :-)

You choked. Literally, you choked on the piece of calamari that was sitting in your mouth. Somehow a gasp of some sort sucked the bite of food into your windpipe and you panicked. You grabbed your throat and coughed, but when that didn’t work, you started slapping at your chest, feeling the trapped food and air rumbling inside of you. After a second, Steve sensed what was happening and took it upon himself to intervene, slapping you on the back repeatedly out of concern. “Whoa, whoa, hey! You okay?” his volume grew as your eyes began to water. And then, somehow, by the grace of some deity, you managed to cough up that piece of calamari, and it tumbled out of your mouth and onto the floor. You drew in a deep, grateful breath, reveling in the feeling of being free the breathe, and tried to suppress the urge to gag, or cry. You coughed and sputtered some more, with red watery eyes and a runny nose, all while Steve continued to rub and pat your back. 

How mortifying. 

“Shit.” You cursed as you tried to regain a normal rate of breathing. 

“Big, deep breaths.” Steve coached you on as he kindly handed you a few napkins from the holder. You wiped your mouth and your nose before blotting at your eyes with a new napkin, trying to dry the tears of panic and embarrassment without destroying your makeup. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snuck up on your like that. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Steve actually apologized. You were too busy trying to pick of the pieces of you broken ego to even register that he was apologizing for virtually nothing. He didn’t startle you, you panicked upon the sight of him. You looked around and saw some strangers looking at you, you even saw one person holding their hand over their mouth, chuckling. “Can she get a glass of water, please?” Steve called out to a nearby waitress who rushed off at his request. 

“Fuck my life.” You uttered to yourself as your put your face in your hands and rested your elbows on the table. Didn’t you used to be smoother than this? Maybe that was the effect Steve Rogers had on you. Steve thanked the waitress and set the glass of water down next to you. You grabbed it and took a sip and made sure to keep your eyes down on the table to try and hide your red face. 

“You alright?” Steve questioned you, still standing next to you. 

“I’m alive,” you droned, “Unfortunately.” There was an awkward moment of silence between the two of you. “Why do I keep embarrassing myself in front of you?” you went to take another sip of the water but then found something else to say instead. “I’m sure this is all humorous for you after…the… you know.” You looked away again as you took a long swig of water.

“That? No, that wasn’t funny.” Steve spoke about your choking, “But, maybe in a few weeks…” he trailed off. Clearly, that was his attempt to be humorous, but you didn’t laugh or look at him. “Can I sit?” he asked, and you simply shrugged. How could it get any worse from this point? He slipped into the chair in front of you and rested his forearms on the table, like he was trying to stay close and get personal. You knew what was coming. “So…” he started with a slow nod.

“So…?” you echoed him, finally turning your eyes towards him, yet you were still wincing. Steve’s eyes were on you, and then they darted away. Your actions copied his while you took a large precautionary sip from your cocktail. There was low chatter in the room around you, the typical sounds of a restaurant that somehow seemed very distracting at that moment. This was going to be the most awkward conversation of your life. 

“Kind of feels like I haven’t seen you around in a while.” Steve finally spoke up again, assuming the lead like you had hoped he would. 

“Well, can you blame me?” you refused to make eye contact with him. And as much as you wanted to shove another piece of calamari into your mouth, you were understandably hesitant. 

“Maybe we should just address the elephant in the room.” Steve adjusted himself in his seat. You sighed and closed your eyes, wishing the floor would somehow swallow you up, or that you had choked harder on that calamari. 

“Look…I’m…I’m sorry. Really. I am so, so, so unbelievably sorry. I swear I had good intentions.” You blurted out your apology. It still didn’t feel like enough. “I wanted to apologize sooner but I didn’t know how the hell to even look you in the face after… all of that.”

“You think it’s any easier for _me_ to look _you_ in the face?” Steve brought up with a raised eyebrow. Ouch. He was right though. You slumped back in your chair and finally looked him in the face. His face remained so cool, and he just shrugged a shoulder at you. Surely this nonchalant approach was an act. 

“I didn’t see anything.” You added, in your own defense. 

“You saw enough.” Now he sounded like he was lecturing you. 

“Yeah,” you huffed, “I know.” 

“How did you even get in?” he crossed his arms as he grilled you. 

“I, uh,” you swallowed hard, wondering if you really wanted to be honest, “I used to break into homes way back in the day. Back before Tony took me in. But you may have already known that.” You looked at him as he kept a steady stare in your direction. Still, he was unreadable. “I used my bobby pins. I always keep two in my hair. Old habit, I guess.”

“I thought being able to pick a lock with a bobby pin was a myth.”

“It is if you don’t know what you’re doing.” You were blowing your own whistle, which may or may not have been a good thing. You started to work your lip between your teeth when his silence was eating away at your nerves. “Tony kind of pressured me into it.” You spit out, not caring that you were sending your boss down shit creek. 

Steve bounced his brow and smirked, “Of course he did.”

“No, no really!”

“I believe you. Especially after seeing what was in that box.” He was referring to the glitter. 

“I told Tony to leave me out of whatever beef you guys have, but…that doesn’t really vindicate me, I know.” You eventually just gave in to the sinking feeling in your stomach. “I’m sorry! I really am! I had no idea that you were even home! I can pay to have your carpet cleaned if it will help!” you offered, desperately. 

“It’s okay,” Steve held up a hand, “It was already cleaned. Took forever to get all that glitter out though.”

“Tell me about it. I’m still finding it in my car.” You rolled your eyes. Steve’s expression slowly changed to one of amusement, and as the corners of his lips turned up into a small smile, you felt some relief. 

“I have to say, it was a little entertaining to see you running out of the place covered in all that icing and glitter.” He joked with you, and you groaned and rubbed your forehead. 

“It was a bit of karma.” You grimaced.

“Yeah, I guess it was.” Steve leaned forward on the table again. “But some of my neighbors complained about a woman yelling profanities and running through the hallways.”

“Ohhhhh,” your voice trembled as you remembered that small detail, “I’m sorry. I know my language can be a little…colorful.”

“Much like your hair.” Steve pointed a finger at the purple and pink streaks in your locks. 

“Yes,” you rolled your eyes a bit, not looking forward to this conversation again. “I know I’m a little unconventional, but…this is just who I am. I know you probably find it a little off putting.” You rubbed your hands together before sipping on your drink again. 

“It’s not.” Steve offered, “It’s just a little wilder than I’m used to. I mean, you probably think I’m a bit stuffy, right?” he hit the nail on the head, but you would never admit it. Instead, you bravely popped another piece of calamari into your mouth and made sure to chew it meticulously. “Your silence is very telling.” Steve chuckled. A server came to the table and politely set your fish tacos down, which you had completely forgotten about. You stared at them, but didn’t move to touch them as another lingering moment of awkward silence grew between you and Steve. Truthfully, you didn’t know how hungry you were anymore. “Don’t let me keep you from eating.” Steve politely said. 

“I think I’ve lost my appetite.” You murmured and turned back to your drink. 

“I’m not mad, Y/N,” Steve informed you, and your brow furrowed with confusion, “I’m just…disappointed.”

“Well, that’s worse. You sound like my parents.” You sucked on the straw of your drink until your cheeks were full and the glass was just about empty. 

“Okay,” Steve adjusted himself in his seat again, “I’ll level with you.” He paused with his mouth open before speaking again, “I’m not…good at these sorts of things. That was…embarrassing to say the least.” You gulped down the drink you were holding in your cheeks. “I don’t want things to be awkward anymore, though. I felt like, I don’t know, if we ripped it off like a band-aid then things could go back to normal and we could eventually act like nothing happened when we were around each other.” You suddenly felt less guilty, but more pity for the man in front of you. 

“Makes sense.” You nodded, “I just didn’t think we were…you know…friendly enough to address this.”

“You brought me a cake,” Steve shrugged again, “That’s a friendly gesture, right?” he smiled. 

“Well, I…yeah…” you chose your next words wisely, “But I didn’t think we were friends and I was hoping to sort of…get the ball rolling. I don’t know if I’m too weird or outgoing for you really consider me a friend.”

“And I thought that maybe you considered me to be too uptight to be friendly.” Steve spoke from his point of view. You considered it for a moment, knowing he had a valid point, you had thought that before. He glanced around the room and raised his finger when he spotted a waitress, politely getting her attention. “Excuse me ma’am, can I get a Sam Adams and a double bacon burger, mid rare please?” he called out to her, and she nodded and walked off to put his order in. You were slightly surprised at his actions, but he just turned back to you and smiled. 

“What are you doing?” you asked. 

“I can’t have dinner with a friend?” Steve asked with his smile shining at you. “Let’s just wipe the slate clean and start over again.” 

You took in his proposition for a moment, thinking about the position the two of you were in. It seemed like the best idea, or possibly the only real way to get past the awkwardness. You never thought he would ever be this relaxed with you, or interested in having a conversation. It was nice. A smile started to grow across your lips, which made his smile grow wider.   
“So…was this,” you motioned between the two of you, “Just a big misunderstanding?”

“I’m thinking so.” And then he tilted his head, “Well, you know, made worse by the unfortunate circumstance.” And he scrunched his nose before smiling again. Was he teasing you?

“Am I ever going to live it down?” you groaned. The waitress came and set down his beer, and he wasted no time snatching it up and taking a sip. “Does alcohol even have any effect on you?”

“Tell you what, you pay for my beer, or two, and we’ll be off to a good start.” He joked with you as he took another swig and swallowed, “And no, it doesn’t, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like to drink it.”

From that moment on, the evening took an interesting turn. You didn’t think you would be shooting the shit with Captain America over drinks, but there you were, and enjoying yourself. Steve had started to show you a side of him that you weren’t even sure existed. He really seemed to be comfortable, which made you feel more relaxed. You knew he was likely tired of being asked about what life was like in the 40’s, or about his job, and to be honest, you weren’t very interested in asking about any of that. And it was apparent that he appreciated that. You were hoping he wouldn’t ask you about your tattoos, or your lip or nose ring, or why you dyed your hair, as he usually did, but he didn’t even bring it up. It was like you were seeing each other without that initial judgement or impression for the first time. He was charming, like you had hoped but didn’t want to previously believe. 

Was that your heart fluttering in your chest, or residual trauma from choking on your appetizer?

“Can I ask a question?” after confabulating for a while with the captain, you finally decided to ask the question that had been nagging you. 

“Shoot.” Steve popped one of his fries into his mouth.

“Why didn’t you tell on me?”

“To Tony?” he questioned back, and you nodded. “Do you think that’s really something I want Tony knowing?” Very good point. 

“So, you just told him about the prank, and nothing more?”

“Yup. I don’t really like the idea of him knowing—”

“How you spend your free time?” you interrupted him with a joke, which was again, rather daring of you.

“Hey now,” Steve pointed a finger at you, warning you to stop there. But you both chuckled. “I’m not sure if he would have fired you or given you a promotion if he knew. After I thought about it for a bit, I realized it was likely Tony’s doing and you were just…collateral damage.” 

“As were you.”

“No, I was the victim.” He corrected you with a smirk. 

“Can’t argue with that.” You sided with him, and then took another sip from your third drink that night. You had the pressing urge to say more, “You know you don’t have anything to be ashamed of.” Steve’s brow raised, as if challenging that statement. “No really, everybody does it.”

“Does what?” it was cute how naive he was being. 

“You know,” you leaned in closer, “Watches those kinds of things and…you know…” you spoke in a hushed tone, but Steve’s face still turned pink as he turned away. “No really! I do it, myself.”  
Why in the fuck were you sharing that information with him? If your unconventional appearance didn’t put him off, your unfiltered mouth certainly would. You wished you could have sucked the words back past your lips. Three drinks in, this was typical. 

“Yeah, right.” Steve put his gaze down at his practically empty plate and crossed his arms tighter. He was still embarrassed. 

“I do! Settle in with a glass of wine, get nice and comfy, turn off the lights…” your voice trailed off as you saw him go from pink to red and his eyes searched the vicinity, making sure no one could hear you. That was enough of that. “Sorry,” you stopped yourself from continuing, “But still, I mean, you’re Captain freaking America, you know how many girls dream about you or think about you and get wet in their panties?” 

“Jesus, Y/N.” Steve’s voice cracked a little. You couldn’t tell if he was feeling more bashful now or just scared to death that you would continue. 

“I’m just saying. I’m just throwing it out there.” You gulped down the rest of your drink to numb the slight uneasiness that was settling in your chest. Why did you have to keep pushing boundaries with this man? “Like, probably, every woman in this city, at least.” Your words came out a little clumsy, damn those cocktails. “At least!” you put your finger firmly on the table to sell your point. Somewhere inside, your sober self was kicking your tipsy self in an attempt to get you to shut up. Steve’s lips turned up into a crooked half grin as he sat back in his chair, and then his eyes wandered back up to yours. Damn if he didn’t look like a puppy, your heart just melted. 

“Are you speaking from experience?” his voice was low.

Wait a minute… he just asked you _what?_

For the sake of not choking again, you drew your hand back from the half empty glass of water and looked at him with wide eyes. At first, you weren’t sure if you even heard him correctly. Surely Steve Rogers would never joke like that. But then he winked at you, and your fuzzy brain just happened to catch it. Oh shit. You looked around the place, trying to catch a glimpse of a waiter or someone. 

“I need a shot.” You sang the words, a weird habit you fell into when you weren’t sure of what to say. Steve laughed.

“You had three drinks!”

“Yeah well, I need a shot if I’m going to answer that question.” You spoke with your body turned away from him. You grabbed the attention of the bartender and called out to him. “Can I get a shot of Patron please?” 

“You don’t have to answer the question, I was just messing with you.” Steve shook his head as he continued to chuckle at how the tables had turned. 

“No, you’re not.” You called his bluff. He stopped chuckling and just eyes you. When a waitress brought you your shot, you dug into your purse and pulled out your card and handed it to her. “I’m covering the both of us.” You told her. She nodded and took it from you. Steve held out his hands, trying to stop the transaction. 

“No, no, Y/N, I was just kidding, I’ll pay for myself.”

“No, it’s okay. I owe you.” You shut him down before snatching up the little shot glass full of liquid courage. “Actually,” you paused, realizing you had a lime wedge from one of our drinks handy, and there was a salt shaker on the table. Steve watched intently as you licked your hand, sprinkled it with some salt and grabbed the lime wedge. “There we go.” You told yourself before licking the salt, downing the shot and sucking on the flesh of the lime wedge. When you were finished, you dropped the wedge back into your empty glass and shivered as the alcohol warmed you on its way down. You squinted your eyes shut before flashing them open again, feeling the shot go right to your brain. 

“Party girl.” Steve made an innocent comment. 

“You’re right,” you spoke after swallowing the burning sensation in your mouth, “About both things actually.” And there it was, out there in the open. But who were you kidding? You had no shame, not after drinking especially. Your eyes drifted back up to his, and he eyes you while his jaw clenched and dimpled. You saw him swallow and lick his lips before speaking again. 

“You’ve got some moxie, don’t you?” was that a compliment?

“Bold is my middle name.” you said in such a deep and adventurous manner, that you couldn’t help but laugh after. The waitress returned with your card and some receipts, which you signed off on before shoving your card in your purse and getting to your feet. “Well, Steve, it’s been fun, but I do have work in the morning so I should probably head home.”

“You’re not about to drive, are you?” Steve stopped you.

“I’m fine. I don’t live far.” You brushed off his concern, irresponsibly. He stood from his chair and held out his hand. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” he made a beckoning motion with his hand, “Give me your keys.” You scoffed at him, but he threw you a serious look, letting you know he wasn’t kidding. You rolled your eyes and dug into your purse before dropping the keys in his hand. He walked with you out to your car and laughed when he saw the pink Volkswagen beetle parked at the curb. “Of course, this would be your car. I’d almost be disappointed if it wasn’t.” he poked fun at you. “What, no eyelashes on the headlights?” 

“I took them off last week.” You informed him as you climbed into the passenger side. It felt a little weird to not be driving you own car. Watching Steve climb into the small car was probably the most entertaining part of the night, and you laughed when his knees were practically in his stomach. 

“I can’t believe I’m about to drive this thing.” He commented as he fumbled for the lever to push the seat back. You continued to giggle as he got situated, adjusting the mirrors and getting comfortable in the small seat. This seemed more like the Steve you expectedly, methodical and overly cautious. 

“You can put the top down if you like, let people see Captain America driving it.”

“No, I’m good, thanks.” He countered as he started the engine. “You know the Nazis invented the beetle, right?”

“Oh shit, did they really?” you didn’t know that. Steve likely had firsthand knowledge about it. 

The drive was rather short, but that still didn’t keep you from enjoying the view of the super soldier in your driver seat. You wondered if he would ever forget driving the little pink car, with the pink flower charms hanging from the rearview mirror and the faux pink gem steering wheel cover. Despite perhaps feeling uncomfortable, Steve expertly handled the short trip and parked perfectly in your designated sot at your building. When you both climbed out of the car, he took a moment to inspect the outside of the building. 

“Nice place.” He complimented. 

“It isn’t the roomiest place, but it keeps me close to work which I like. Never know when Tony is going to call.” You explained. “He pays me well. But I’ve been considering asking for a raise since the incident.” You joked. Steve shoved his hands in his pockets and walked you up to the door, where you paused and turned to him. Until that moment, even though most of the night went pretty well, you hadn’t felt that level of awkwardness. The booze was still swimming in your brain a bit and all you could do was jingle your keys and stare at the handsome man standing in front of you. “Well, thank you for driving me home. But, how are you going to get home?”

“I’ll walk.” Steve shrugged. You gave him an inspecting look. “Or I’ll take a cab.”

“Or…you could just,” you paused for a beat, “Come upstairs.” Somewhere inside of your mind you heard a little voice screaming at you to redact your offer or play it down a little. You watched Steve’s eyes drop to the ground and then back up at you, and then he looked around. Nervous again. Was he considering it?

“I, uh,” he finally put his eyes on you and ran his tongue in his cheek. A pit started growing in your stomach, “I appreciate the offer, but, uh…it’s late.”

Swing and a miss. Something inside of you sank. Had you misread the signals? Did you push him too far?

“Oh,” your tone dropped with disappointment, “Okay, yeah, you’re right.” You nodded quickly, not wanting to make the moment any more awkward than it was. “I get it. I’m sorry if I—”

“It’s okay.” He offered with a small smile. There was a moment of silence between the two of you before he started walking backwards, putting distance between the two of you. “You have a good night, and I’ll see you around.” 

“Goodnight.” You replied. Steve started walking down the sidewalk when you thought to call out to him. “Now that we’ve talked about it, are you planning on a little revenge?” you tried to lighten the moment, or at least leave on a good note. Steve turned back, but continued to walk backwards. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He called back. “Pranking’s not really my style.”

“Too chicken?” you yelled out to him again.

“Maybe.” He shouted back, but he was smiling. That was a good sign, right? He turned on his heel and continued on his trip home. 

You stood there for a moment, watching him walk away, before finally entering the building and making your way to the elevator. You stepped in and pushed the button to go to your floor, resting your head on the metal wall and listening to the relaxing elevator music. You sighed, feeling the weight of your snubbed offer sitting on your chest. Of course, he declined. Why would he be interested in you like that? Especially after what had happened. Maybe he was just being really polite. Maybe it was just going to take more time to mend things. 

Maybe you just weren’t his type. 

No shit. 

You let out an even heavier sigh, “I’m such an idiot.” You scolded yourself. First you break into the guy’s apartment, then you catch him in a rather compromising position and leave a mess in his place, then you choke in front of him before admitting to him that he gets you hot and bothered? Smooth. Brilliant. “Y/N, you’re a fucking idiot.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader's birthday does not go as planned, and what should have been a night turns into a rough one. But things get interesting when she heads back to her bedroom for the night and finds a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, sexual themes including foreplay, 18+

Halloween

Being born on October 31st meant Halloween birthday parties for the majority of your life. Your parents used to dress you up like a princess and have other kids over for a small celebration. Eventually you got to the age where it became boring. Now that you were an adult, Halloween themed birthday parties meant booze, candy, cupcakes, and sexy costumes. And since you started working for Tony, your birthday became part of a full out adult Halloween bash. If people remembered what had happened at the parties, then they clearly weren’t even there. Tony threw these parties either way, but part of the celebration was always in your honor. Your first birthday with him ended in you waking up in somebody’s bushes with puke on your skirt. You had learned a lot since then. Eat something, hydrate, pace yourself, watch out for creeps, have a cohort to bail you out if need be, and make sure there was a place to crash nearby, just in case. 

This birthday was going to be different, however. After embarrassing yourself with Steve, and after he had shot you down, the two of you had remained friends, but the truth was that you were lonely. You couldn’t keep fantasizing over a guy who was out of your league, so you downloaded a dating app, much to your dismay, and ended up meeting a pretty decent guy. You had been talking to this guy, Todd, for a little over a month, and this year you invited him to the party. Todd was a good-looking guy, he had a great smile, muscles, a nice full head of dark hair, and a square jawline that reminded you of…the guy you were trying not to think about anymore. 

The plan was set, Todd was going to meet you at this year’s masquerade themed party. You had picked out this sexy candy themed costume that was bright and colorful, it even matched the colorful streaks in your hair. The skirt was short and frilly, your tits were perky and on display, the perfect costume to eventually land Todd in your bedroom. Your bedroom being in Stark Tower after a messy plumbing issue at your old place that resulted in water damage and sewage coming up from the drains. When the landlord told everyone, they would be put out for a few weeks while the damage was repaired, Tony offered you one of the penthouse apartments in his tower. You were skeptical to say the least, Tony was a good boss, but to be that close to him, and always at his beckon call… you weren’t thrilled. Still, it had more appeal than trying to somehow stay in an apartment building that smelled like a restroom at a ballpark. Eventually, you just ended up settling in there. You fully expected Tony to tease you about Todd, but you couldn’t have cared less at that point, you hadn’t been laid in over a year. It was time to break that dry spell. 

Todd would meet you at the party, you would show off your sexy costume, dance for a bit, have a few drinks to loosen up, stick around for people to sing “Happy Birthday” and then sneak away up to your apartment. It was going to be perfect. Or at least it was, until your cohort bailed on you shortly after arriving at the party, finding some guy she just couldn’t resist. Good for her. Next came a text from Todd saying he would be late. 

_Hey baby, I hate to do this but I’m gonna be late._

_That’s okay, just let me know when you get here and I’ll meet you at the door. What are you wearing?_

_Jeans, a black hoodie, and a skull mask._

_How original lol okay, see you soon._

Okay, so two things not going according to plan. No big deal, the night was still young, you could still have fun. You tried dancing, but your new heels starting getting the best of you. How were you not supposed to buy those bright pink heals with faux candy pieces on them? They matched your outfit so perfectly, but damn they were uncomfortable. You ended up going to the bar, which you were always wary of. Your vodka of choice wasn’t even available. How the hell could Tony throw a party without your favorite poison? Then, sure enough, people started trying to make conversation with you. Not the most pleasant conversation, naturally. You droned out answers without much thought. _I’ve been working for Tony for over ten years now…no I’m not still in the Restart Program…NO I don’t still rob houses… Juvy was exactly what you would expect… No, I wasn’t there for more than a few days… No, I’m not an avenger…the hair is not part of a costume…No, I’m not here alone._ Jesus, when did your life become about playing 20 questions with strangers? And then you suddenly realized how alone you were. Had you really lost contact with so many friends? How did it happen? When did work start to take over that much of your life? Suddenly, you had lost your interest in the party, instead you sat down at a table and started to feel bad for yourself. Which only got worse when Todd texted you again.

_Sorry I’m not there yet, it’s still gonna be a while :-(_

_Look, if you don’t want to come, you don’t have to._

_I’m coming, I really am. And I have a surprise for you that I think you’re gonna like ;-)_

_Don’t you dare say it’s your dick…_

The text messages magically stopped after that. “Of course.” You muttered to yourself before tossing back your fourth shot. Was this guy about to stand you up completely? And just when you thought it couldn’t get any worse, the music was cut and a spotlight was burning right on top of you, making you squint and shield your eyes. 

“Ladies and gentleman,” Tony spoke into a microphone from up on a makeshift stage, “I’d just like to wish a happy birthday to one of my favorite people of all time. My assistant, Y/N.”  
_Assistant?_ No, he didn’t… 

He had never actually given you a title, but was that your actual title? After all these years? You weren’t sure if it was the spotlight making you go hot, the booze, or your anger.  
“Boy back when she first joined the Restart Program, we had to put e-locks on everything because if you could key it, she could pick it. But she had a lot of potential, she just had to put it in the right direction. Underneath that ever color changing hair is a brilliant brain she tries to hide from us. Of course, she never did get the hang of those damn circuit boards.” The crowd broke into laughter, and you felt a knot forming in your stomach. You didn’t think this was very flattering. Did he think he was being charming? “She’s been with the company forever, she works really hard, and she’s quite the little minx, don’t you think?” he continued on, with his party hat sitting crookedly atop his head. Maybe he had tossed back a few too many too, which was making you more nervous. You tried to send telepathic messages to him, your tipsy brain to his, telling him to stop before he embarrassed himself. Or you, rather. You grimaced as he continued. “Clever as a fox, mouth like a sailor, and quite the eligible bachelorette. So, buy little miss light bright here a shot and make her feel loved. Let’s give it up for Y/N.” he clapped some before putting the mic back up to his lips. “Happy birthday to you—” Oh God, and then the rest of the room joined in with his tone-deaf rendition of “Happy Birthday”. 

Once the song was over, and everyone started clapping, you stood up from your seat and straightened out your skirt. You tried to fake a smile and a polite wave to everyone, mouthing the words “thank you” a million times, but inside you were cringing. Surely a room full of strangers didn’t need to know about your criminal history, or about how you practically failed out of the Restart Program only for Tony to keep you on as an assistant. And then to announce that you were single, it was like starting open season with the kind of high-dollar, low-brow fuckboys you didn’t want to waste your time with. You made your way to the bar again and slapped your hand down on the counter. 

“Can I get that bottle of Goldschläger please?” you nodded to the half empty bottle on the shelf. 

“You want a couple shots, or—” the bartended seemed confused. 

“Give me the bottle.” You made it very clear. The man eyed you, then the bottle, and then eyed you again. But he eventually gave in, handing you the bottle, which you gladly took. “Put it on Tony’s tab.” You told him as you spun the cap off and took a big sip. 

“Hey birthday girl,” Some unknown person’s voice caught your attention and you turned and saw what had to have been some random guy in one of those classic white faced horror movie masks. You inspected the stranger for a moment, trying to decide if you knew this man or not. “You want some help with that bottle? I know a place where we can toss it back.” Who the fuck was this guy?

“And I know a place where I can shove my foot if you don’t fuck off.” You spit at the stranger before turning and leaving the party. It made sense that some creep would hit on you after Tony’s little announcement. What a joke. 

Needing to get away and get some air, you went all the way up to the roof of the building. The elevator only took you to the floor below it, leaving you no choice but to climb the stairs of the last level to get there. It was off limits, except to you. Sometimes when you needed to get away and clear your head, you would runaway and hide up there, just long enough for your mind to clear. The air had a nip to it, but the alcohol in your system helped you keep some heat under your skimpy costume. You walked up to the ledge and looked out at the busy city scene, seeing lights scattered everywhere. The Empire State Building was lit up with orange lights to mark the holiday, and the city was bustling more than usual with the festivities. You lifted the bottle to your lips again, listening to the sound of the liquid slosh around in the glass bottle, and as you swallowed your pull you watched the little gold flakes dancing around. 

Had you peaked? Yes, you had a good life, but where were your friends? Did you even have that many? You used to have so many that you didn’t have time for all of them. Why didn’t you ask Tony about your position sooner? Were you really just an assistant? Technically, so was Pepper until she took over his company. Maybe there would be more recognition in it for you. 

Ugh, since when did you become that kind of woman? Okay sitting with the title of “assistant” in hopes it would grant you more later on. And since when did you become desperately single? 

You were thoroughly over the night and how it was playing out, and decided to just go back to your place and turn in for the night. Maybe next year’s birthday would be better. Maybe you would spend it alone in the middle of nowhere, with your phone off and no way for anyone to bother you. Your aching feet went back down the stairs, into the elevator and through the hallway to your door, where you keyed in the passcode and let yourself in. The sound of the party was still audible, even from behind closed doors. You could hear the music, the crowd, hell you swore you could feel the bass rumbling under your feet. So much for going to sleep. 

You entered your large bedroom and started to strip out of your costume, but left on your sexy pink lace bra and thong that you had been hoping to surprise Todd with. What a waste. You felt your eyes beginning to well with tears, over your ruined plans, your career plateau, being another year older, and just being lonely. A single tear slid down your cheek, but you wiped it away before walking over to your closet and sliding the door open to grab your robe. But instead of reaching in and grabbing it, you quickly recoiled when you noticed a large figure standing in front of you. You shrieked and jumped back, immediately feeling your heart racing and a cold rush of adrenaline. “HOLY FUCK!” you scrambled backwards and clamped your hands over your mouth. But then you noticed the jeans, the black hoodie, and the skull mask. “Jesus Christ! Are you kidding me?!” you shouted at Todd, who interestingly enough had cut out the mouth part of the skull mask, exposing the brilliantly white shit eating grin he was wearing. You clutched your chest, afraid that your heart was going to beat right out of it. “You scared the shit out of me!” you fussed with him, but he just chuckled. 

You suddenly realized you were still in your underwear, mostly exposed to him in full view. There was a kneejerk reaction to try and cover yourself up, but then again, you had invited him to the party for a reason. His smile seemed to evaporate from his face, and you saw his head tip down as he was likely scanning you from behind his mask. You grinned. “Was this the birthday surprise you were talking about?” his lips parted, but he didn’t speak. “Cat got your tongue? Or did I just take your breath away?” his silence was evidence that you standing there in your lingerie was taking an effect. Still trying to settle your nerves, you sucked in a breath and blew out in a huff. “You missed the party,” you informed him with a melancholy tone, “Not like it’s a huge deal, I mean, I practically ran out of there.” Upon recalling the events of the night, your chest started to feel heavy again with sadness, and you turned away to avoid his gaze, casually striding up to your bed and taking an exhausted seat on the edge of it. 

“I don’t know why I got my hopes up about having a good birthday,” you started as you rubbed your hands together between your naked thighs, “First my best friend ditched me to go off and get laid, then Tony embarrassed me by announcing to the crowd that I had a criminal record, but hey,” you held out your arms sarcastically, “I’m a great assistant.” You balled your fists on your lap, “Assistant. Can you believe that? I’ve worked my ass off for that man and he calls me an assistant. Have I worked all these years for nothing? Yeah, I get good pay but… damn I thought I was worth more than that title. I’ve busted my ass for years.” You felt yourself tearing up again, but tried to hold back the tears. “And then he just announced to the world that I was single…and I was there alone…and,” you stopped when you felt a single tear escape again, “God, when did I become such a loser? Another birthday, another year with nothing to look forward to or show for all my hard work.” Despite your best efforts, you ended up letting another tear slip. After sniffling, you wiped your face again and drew in a deep breath, willing yourself to stop crying. “Shit, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be crying to you about all of this. This isn’t why you came over.”

While attempting to compose yourself more, you heard Todd’s footsteps approach you, and saw his feet planted firmly on the floor in front of you. After finally lifting your field of vision from your feet, you saw the cutest cupcake with swirly pink icing and a single lit candle sitting on front of your face. The star shaped sprinkles made you smile and a small chuckle came from your lips instead of the sob you were holding back. How sweet of him. “Is this for me?” you asked him, and he just nodded. “Aww, thank you, baby.” You thanked him and blew out the tiny flame on the candle before grinning up at him. You were in an awkward spot, or maybe a perfect spot, because looking up at him, you could see how his gaze was fixed down on you, likely getting a good view of your cleavage in that lacy bra. And as your eyes dropped back down, your theory was confirmed when you saw a bulge in his jeans. “Is _this_ for me too?” you teased him, licking your lips. “This could be a good position to get things started in,” you informed him as you rubbed your neck, “Forgive me if I’m not as flexible tonight, my neck has been stiff all day, and I’m sure tonight didn’t help.” 

Before you could say another word, Todd set the cupcake down on your nightstand and walked around the bed, placing himself behind you. The bed dipped as his weight sank into it and you felt his warm hands slide up the sides of your arms and shoulders until they were resting on your neck. With a gentle squeeze he started to massage you. Your eyes rolled back into your head until they fluttered closed, his hands were strong, and he knew exactly where the tension was. His knees in the mattress created a dimple in the support under you, and it made it easier for him to coax you to lean back more. You let out a happy sigh, “This is nice.” His thumbs slid up to the junction just under your skull, where you held most of your tension, and he rubbed the muscles in tiny circles. A literal moan slipped out of you as you dropped your head down, opening the spot more for him to work with. “Ah that’s the spot, right there.” You coached him on. His hands were working magic on you, turning your rigid muscles into butter. Additionally, it was kind of a turn on how large his hands were, his other fingers stretching around your neck, like he had the strength and size to choke you, yet he was being so gentle. The thought of having him wrap his large hands around you neck later that night crossed your mind, you knew your kinks and were alright with them, and you were pretty sure Todd was too. Especially after all of that sexting. 

He worked on your neck for some time, until his hands slipped down onto your shoulders and he coaxed you to lie back on your bed. You rested your head on your fluffy pillows and smiled, hoping he would get to work on the rest of you, but instead he crawled down to the end of the bed where he delicately unclasped and slipped off those silly shoes you were wearing. Thank goodness, because your feet were killing you. He seemed to take his time, letting his hands glide over your feet, and up your calves, like he was learning every inch of your skin. This was more than sexy; this was sensual and intimate. “I can’t tell if you’re stalling or trying to get me more worked up.” You teased him as his hands rubbed at your left calf. “You going to count all my tattoos next?” you joked with him about how long he was taking. His intentions must have shifted, because his fingers started tracing featherlight strokes along the large flowery tattoo on you right calf. 

You smiled to yourself. “It’s in memory of my mother, do you like it? Her name is on the leaves if you look closely.” You informed him about the artwork on your leg, and he seemed to take his time inspecting it. Then his hands slid to your left thigh, and he pressed his fingers into the inked skin there, a hummingbird. “I got that for my grandmother, she loved hummingbirds.” You explained the next one. The bed shifted and you saw him climbing over your lower body, putting his knees on either side of you and sliding both hands up your outer thighs and hips, and you got goosebumps. His head lowered close to your bellybutton and you pressed your head back into the pillow, smiling up at the ceiling while feeling his breath dancing on your skin. Inside your head, you were screaming at him to get on with it already, but the tension he was building up inside of you was nice too. What a tease. When you felt his teeth graze your hip, you jumped a little and gasped, and there was a rush of arousal between your legs. 

There was the sensation of him gently pulling your thong down with his teeth, until it sat far lower on your hip. There was a tattoo of a colorful swirly lollipop that sat just above your pubic bone to the left of your navel. “Okay…” you licked your lips again, “I got that one because I used to love going to the state fair every year as a kid, and my dad would always get me one of those jumbo lollipops.” Your voice started to shake a little. Something about this was intense, other men would have just shoved your panties down and started going to town, but this guy was expert level at getting you hot and bothered. Your goosebumps intensified. Your heart slammed in your chest when you felt his hot tongue dart out from his lips, tasting your colorful skin. A nervous and needy giggle escaped you as his hands gripped your hips and his tongue continued to swirl on your delicate skin, like he was actually tasting sugar on you. His tongue followed the swirls, and then he nipped at you again, making you twitch. His lips enclosed over where he nipped, giving you a hot kiss before he went back to teasing you with his tongue. You bit your lip, but a tiny mewl still came out. You needed him, right then, you couldn’t wait another second. Your hands reached down and slipped around his head as he worked on you, trying to coax him to move lower and give you what you wanted. Your fingers pushed back the hood of his sweatshirt as your hips twitched again from another tiny nip. His hair felt so soft in your hands, making you want to grab a handful of it. “Jesus, baby.” You were almost squirming when you lifted your head to look down at what he was doing. His mouth stayed on you, and you could now see his blond hair sitting above the mask.

Blond. Wait a minute… _Blond_? 

Todd was a brunette. Who the hell was this? 

For the second time that night, your body flooded with adrenaline. You gripped onto the bars of your headboard and shot yourself out from under the stranger with a loud scream. In your only possible form of self-defense, you kicked the man in the shoulder, which sent him tumbling off your bed and hitting the floor with a thud. “Holy shit, who are you?!” you shouted as you gripped one of your pillows and covered your body with it. Your limbs were shaking from fear settling into you. A strange man had broken into your apartment and touched you, were his intentions to do even worse? “Answer me!” you demanded! The man quickly got to his feet and ripped his mask off, revealing the face of the last man you expected to see. “Steve?!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearly finding out that the masked strange, who you thought had been Todd, was actually the up-tight and well-mannered captain was a shocker. Y/N can't decide if she's impressed or pissed, but definitely knows she wants to end her birthday night with a bang. It's even more shocking to learn that the captain might be as big a freak as she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nsfw, 18+, smut, foreplay, language. Whew... things are heating up.

“Steve, what the hell?!” you screamed at Steve, who stood there with an uneasy look plastered on his face, a mix of shock and panic. “It was you the whole time? The whole time?!” you were too shocked to believe that he was the man who hid in your closet, or the fact that he had just had his mouth on you like that. “What the fuck are you doing?!” 

“I can explain!” he held up his hands, defensively. 

“Holy shit! What the fuck?!” 

“Just hold on a second.” He tried to calm you.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” you continued to act hysterically, “That you would just hide in my closet like some creep and—”

“It was supposed to be a harmless prank!” he tried to explain himself. 

“Oh my God!” you covered your face in your hands in embarrassment. 

“It didn’t go as planned!” he tried to explain more, but you were barely paying attention. 

“Are you kidding me?! Oh my God!”

“It was a prank! I was just going to scare you a little!” he held up his mask as evidence.

“But then you just decided to start touching me?” you looked up and glared at him.

“NO!” he raised a finger, “No, no, that wasn’t the intention! I thought you were coming on to me!” he defended himself.

“Coming on to you?” you were now arguing with him.

“Yes! I-you… I….” he started to stutter as his face flushed, “Look at what you’re wearing, and you didn’t try to cover up!”

“I was expecting someone!” you informed him of your plans, which clearly didn’t come to fruition. 

“I thought you knew it was me!” he started to wave his hands around, like he was truly going into a state of dread. 

“How would I know that?! You were standing in my closet with a mask on for Christ’s sake! You didn’t say a word!” you huffed in frustration, “You just…I let you…” it was your turn to start stammering. 

“I thought. You knew. _It was me!_ ” he put emphasis on his statement, again. 

“Okay, hang on,” you put your hands out to pause the frazzled back and forth, “How the hell did you even get in here?”

“I…” he bowed his head in shame, “I used my passcode.”

“What?!”  
“I have access to most of the rooms here, Tony gave me a code! I knew you were staying here.”

“You broke into my apartment?” you accused him.

“After your broke into mine! Yes.” He brought up your guilty actions. “But I didn’t have to force my way in or pick any locks.” His tone changed to that of a lecturing one. He was accusing you now? Your eyes grew wide and your mouth went slack in awe before you started to let him have it. 

“Oh…you blue onesie wearing asshole,” you started, every word dripping with angst, “Everything about that night was an accident! Yes, I broke in, and I shouldn’t have, but I was only doing as Tony told me! I was collateral damage, you said so yourself!”

“I let myself in for a harmless prank, you broke into my apartment—” 

“Yeah, but, Steve, I’m half naked!” you let him know his actions were inexcusable, “You should have run out of here or-or…. something!”

“And you walking in on me rubbing one out isn’t worse?” he threw your actions back at you, again. 

“Oh fuck.” You droned as you put your face back in your hands. 

“Look, you asked me months ago if I was going to get you back, so I thought it would be funny if I got a little harmless revenge on your birthday. That’s it. I was going to scare you, give you the cupcake, and leave. I wasn’t expecting you to be….” He paused, “Wearing that.” His voice cracked a little, “I panicked okay?”

“Why did you stay so long?” you asked him behind your hands.

“Because you were really upset, and…I don’t know,” he hit his hand on his leg, “I felt bad.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, but… you did all that stuff…” you felt tears coming to your eyes, yet again. You were so embarrassed. 

“Well, you admitted that you,” he hesitated, “Think I’m attractive and after what you said before…and I thought you knew it was me somehow… I thought you were giving me an invitation.” Your eyes shot up at him, “I know! You’re right, it’s stupid! I misread the situation.” 

“I was giving you an invitation?” you gawked, and then you blinked away the tears, “Steve, I did give you the invitation months ago, and you shot me down. Why would I give you the invitation again?” you swallowed hard, “I learned me lesson and moved on.” Your voice went lower and your tone changed as you looked away. 

“What does that mean?” Steve seemed almost offended. 

“It means that, yeah, maybe I tried to get to know you in that way before, but I realized I wasn’t your type and you weren’t mine and it was never going to happen so I moved on.” You explicated your sentiment. 

“What exactly is your type?” 

“Not a prude.” You shot back quickly, and you saw his jaw clench. “Well, I guess we’re even now. As far as pranks go, that wasn’t too bad.” You tried to change the subject, and in a way, excuse him from your room. Maybe you weren’t mad anymore, but you still annoyed about the whole thing.

“I’m not a prude.” Steve countered you, and you looked at him in shock and chuckled. You leaned your weight back onto your arms and rested against your headboard, letting the pillow that was covering you fall to the side.

“Oh, ‘cause you watch a little porn now and then?” you challenged him, and his cheeks went rosy again, “Please, everybody does it. Although I’d pay top dollar to know what you were watching.” You crossed one leg over the other. 

“You want to know what gets me off?” Steve raised a brow at you, and your heart almost stopped beating. At first your face was stuck in a state of shock, and then you nervously laughed a little more. Something about his tone seemed dark. It excited you a bit. 

“You’re not really about to tell me,” you started with a grin, and then you inspected him with a furrowed brow, “I know you won’t. That’s not your style.” You ran your tongue over your teeth and grinned more as he turned away and snorted to himself, with a smirk of his own. You called his bluff. “It’s okay Steve, you don’t have to tell me. But congratulations, you managed to prank me pretty good. And thanks for the cupcake and trying to get me all hot and bothered on my birthday.” There was an angsty bite to your words.

“Trying to?” he countered and chuckled. “You seemed pretty into it, to me.” 

“Well, I thought you were someone else!” you defended yourself, “I thought you were the guy I’ve been kinda into for a while.”

“I,” he drew in a deep breath and wavered, “I didn’t know you were seeing someone.” He suddenly sounded like he had realized he had overstepped a major boundary. “I’m sorry.” He twisted the mask around in his hands.

“Well, he stood me up, so…” your voice trailed off. You turned away from Steve again and stared at your toes, trying to hide your disappointment. “No birthday fun for me. One guy can’t be bothered and the other led me on for a prank.”

“That wasn’t part of the prank,” Steve quickly corrected you, but then clenched his free hand into a fist and winced. “Not that… I mean…I wasn’t…” he stammered again, “I’m not that kind of guy.”  
There was a very awkward silence between the two of you, and your eyes kept shifting back to him and then around the room, finding random spots to concentrate on. God, it was too hard to look him in the eye in that moment. He must have felt the same way, because his actions mirrored yours and he shifted his weight from side to side. What came next? What could either of you say to fix this?  
“I’m just gonna go.” Steve finally spoke up. He walked towards the door, excusing himself from your presence. But as he gripped the doorknob, you felt something inside you sink. 

You didn’t want him to go, really. You wanted the company. Maybe even a little more than that.

“Steve,” you stopped him, and he froze in place with his back to you. Somehow, you could still read his panic on the back of his neck, which was still a shade of pink. “I’m sorry,” you apologized for your sourness, “I just wasn’t expecting the night to go like this.” You wavered, “I was just angry, and annoyed…and now I’m,” you drew in a deep breath sighed as you spoke, “Now I’m kind of horny. So, I guess I’m just cranky.” Steve let out a dark chuckle and turned halfway to face you. You watched the smirk turn up on his lips.

“You’re a tart, you know that?” Steve’s voice was low, but it still cut through the air at you. You blinked in shock. Did he really just say that to you? 

“Wh…what did you just call me?” you had to be sure you heard him correctly.

“I called you a tart. A flirt, a tease.” He turned to face you entirely, “A poison apple.” Gawking at him, you opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out. Steve Rogers just called you a what? Where was this coming from? Steve stayed where he stood, as if challenging you to speak, and it took a while but your brain finally registered the situation and sent a message to your mouth that you didn’t bother to censor. 

“Where the fuck do you get off, calling me a tease?!” ah, there it was. That moxie he had complimented you on previously. 

“Well, it’s true.” Steve stood his ground, “I’m about to leave and you tell me that?”

“I made a pass at you months ago and you shot me down!” you countered his argument. 

“You had been drinking! You were on the verge of drunk, it felt wrong.” His nostrils flared, “And you come off like this super experienced woman, and I’m not…” he stopped his sentence and gulped. You could read in between the lines, he was self-conscious. The poor guy, it was kind of cute. “I’m no prude though.” He had to redeem himself.

“And I’m no tart.” 

“Is that why you’re laying there, pushing your tits out like that?” he cocked a brow at you. Truthfully, you hadn’t even realized you were doing it. Your eyes shifted from him to your own toes, thinking about how you were putting yourself on display for him. Damn. Did his pure masculine goodness have that affect on you? You couldn’t deny it, he had you in an instant heat. How many times had you thought about this man railing you while using your favorite toy? Which just happened to be in the second drawer in your nightstand to the right of you. “I wanted to that night but…” he spoke up again, drawing your gaze back to him, “I wasn’t feeling _prepared_.” He admitted. 

“You make it sound like I’m too much for you to handle.” You stated before wetting your lips. “Maybe you should go back to your place and do a little more research.” Steve snorted and turned away again, acting like he was going to finally leave. “I get it. I probably am.” You challenged him, letting your tone say it all. Steve stood there, contemplating what you were saying. And there it was, you put the ball in his court, sending out an invitation, a gentler one than the last one. You were sure he was going to bid you a goodnight and leave you to take care of your own needs, he was such a righteous and introverted man. Which is why you were stunned when instead of opening the door and letting himself out, he closed the door firmly and turned back to you. It was at that moment that you forgot how to breathe, especially when he strolled up to you, tossing the mask to the floor on his way over and unzipping his hoodie. 

What was he doing? There was no way…

His eyes stayed fixed on you, the cerulean color of them turning dark as they drank in your form. You stayed there in place, looking up at him, feeling your confidence slinking away from you. Your heart started beating faster when he dropped his hoodie to the floor and gripped the bottom of his t-shirt before pulling it over his head. Your eyes instantly fell onto his torso, the muscles that formed the ridges and valleys from his pecs to his abs to that delicious looking V down on his hips, all under pale skin and dark blond hair that sat on his chest and trailed below his navel. Goddamn he was gorgeous. Like you didn’t already know that. Steve carelessly let his shirt fall to the floor, and you watched the muscles in his arms flex. 

“Cat got your tongue, or did I just take your breath away?” he mocked your statement from earlier. He had to have noticed you eye humping him. 

“What are you doing?” the words came out like your mouth was dry, but truthfully you were already drooling. The breath in your lungs hitched as he climbed onto your bed, straddling you, caging you in between those thick thighs of his. The feeling of his denim against your bare sides was enticing. His large frame slid over yours as he settled his elbows on either side of you, and his face was set only inches from yours. The heat from his body radiated onto you, stirring your nerves even more. He had just invaded your space with so much self-assurance that you felt like shrinking back into the mattress. Of course, you weren’t about to push him away, and he knew it. You just weren’t expecting him to be this direct. 

“You know, as unprepared as I felt that night,” he settled even closer and smiled at you, his breath now dancing on your face, “Seeing how much you were squirming while I was kissing on that tattoo of yours made me realize something.” His tone was so low that you felt his voice rumbling between your two bodies. His lips found yours and God if you didn’t spring to life. They were soft and warm, and captured yours so perfectly. Your eyes stayed open, maybe out of shock, maybe because you were firmly set on looking at his beautiful face. The tiny smack that fell onto your ears after your kiss was followed by a gasp. Wait a minute, was that you? He grinned down at you, devilishly. “Maybe you’re not prepared for me either, sweetheart.” 

You stared at him, but then blinked and furrowed your brow, finding your confidence again. “Do your worst, old man.” You dared him. 

He chuckled and put his lips against yours again, “I’ll be gentle.” He murmured to you before kissing you again. His kisses were soft and sweet at first, teasing your upper and then lower lips, but then the kisses grew hungrier. He’d suck your lip between his own, sneak his tongue against yours and keep your mouth captive against his. For a man out of time, he definitely knew how to kiss. Your body melted into the bed, and his melted on top of yours. His weight and warmth encased you and soothed you. Still determined to have the upper hand, you sunk your teeth into his bottom lip, catching it and pulling on it before letting it snap back, making him hiss, “Such a tease.” He repeated himself. He kissed you again, prodding at you with his tongue until you allowed him entrance, which he immediately took advantage of. His tongue on yours made you moan against his him. He pulled his lips from you again and sighed. 

“I’m sure you’ve got some fun things stashed away somewhere around here.” You were wondering what he was referring to, but you watched as his left arm stretched out and rested against the handle to the top drawer in your night stand. “Are they in here?” he questioned you. Your mind was practically blank from kissing him so passionately, but you started to catch on to what he was getting at. Your eyes stayed on him as he cocked a brow again and leaned over to reach for the second drawer. The look on your face must have given it away. “Maybe in here.” He pulled the drawer open, and the sound of it’s contents rattling had your cheeks going warm. 

Still, what could a naïve man like Steve Rogers know about a woman’s collection of toys?

“Bingo.” He confirmed his find and your heard him rummaging around. “Jeez, Y/N, does Tony know how you spend your free time?” he teased you, making a comment about your numerous gadgets. You remembered saying those exact words to him before, that night he had turned you down. Steve chuckled with enthusiasm as he pulled out a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. “I don’t think this is something you use on yourself.” 

“I had plans tonight, or did you forget?” you sassed him. Truthfully, you really did buy them with Todd in mind. But Todd was the furthest thing from your mind at that moment. 

“What a shame it would be to let them go to waste then.” He sassed you back as he sat back on his knees and fumbled with them. “How fitting that an ex-con has a pair of cuffs.”

“Are you going to use them on me, or what?” you were ready to get down to business, and he knew that. He smirked as he leaned back down and kissed you again, pulling the sassiness right from your lips as he gripped your hands and lifted your arms to your headboard. His actions caused a rush of arousal between your thighs. 

“Keep them there, sweetheart.” He commanded of you while he fasted you to the headboard. Your breath quickened and your chest started to heave. This was getting hotter than you thought it would already. When he finished, you tugged on your restraints to double check that you were in fact cuffed to the bed. And you were. Steve looked down at you like a cat admiring its prey, and you forcefully swallowed the lump in your throat. “Can’t pick those, can you?”

“I can pick anything.” You countered, lifted your breasts closer to him. You gave him those “come and get me” eyes that you knew would make his pants go even tighter. He caged you under his body again, taking your lips without giving you another chance to give him any back-talk. His lips migrated from yours to your cheek, and he gave you a loving peck. And then his lips trailed to your temple, where he gave you another. Then your forehead, then your other temple, then you other cheek. You tried to bite back the smile growing across your face. This was more than hot, this was adoration, he was making you feel like a teenager again. A small giggle escaped you at his flirtatious pecks, but when he latched onto a spot on your neck, you gasped and squirmed under him. He bit and then sucked on your flesh, marking you. Tony would definitely see that and make a comment if you didn’t cover it up. “Quit teasing me and hurry up.” You mewled to him. 

“Why? You got somewhere else to be?” Steve’s voice was deep in your ear, almost distracting you from his hand pulling the lace down on the right cup of your bra, exposing your breast. His fingers found your hardening nipple and he started to tease you, squeezing and twisting. The sensation immediately shot through you and started thrumming in your core. You huffed and sucked back in as much air as you could. “What fun is that?” he pushed himself off of you and repeated his actions with the other cup of your bra, exposing both of your breasts to him. When his eyes fell onto them, he hummed in approval and massaged one in each hand. There was no way your panties were still dry after this. “You haven’t even had any of your cupcake yet.” He spoke as he grabbed the cupcake from the nightstand.

He swiped a finger through the icing and placed it at your lips. You wrapped your lips around his finger and sucked the sugary goodness off, rolling your tongue around his digit. He hummed again at the feeling of your mouth. Feeling mischievous, you winked at him as you bit down onto his finger, not enough to hurt him, but enough to get his attention. He hissed again and pulled his finger out of your mouth with a laugh. “God you’re a bad girl.” he growled. He ran his finger through more icing and wasted no time smearing it on both of your perky nipples. “That’s fine, I had a feeling you would be.” The cupcake was placed back on the nightstand and his lips were around your right nipple in less than a second. He sucked hard, nipping and twirling his tongue around your pebble until there wasn’t a trace of icing left on it. You moaned and arched your back, loving how rough he was on you. He drew your nipple into his mouth and pulled back before letting it slip from his lips, and you breast jiggled as your nipple snapped back. 

“Fuck.” You grunted. 

“I was going to be gentle.” He reminded you before repeating his actions on your other nipple, sucking it clean and lightly biting at it until you were writhing beneath him. “But I have a feeling you like it a little rough.” He gave you one last teasing lick before moving back to your mouth to kiss you more. Damn, where did this guy come from? And if he didn’t stop teasing you soon, you were going to pop like a balloon. This kiss was demanding and rougher, but the taste of icing that danced between your tongues was exhilarating. His hands worked into your hair, and he massaged you gingerly, not at all like the way he was kissing you. It felt nice, but was short lived as he found the two bobby pins you habitually put in there and drew them out delicately. “Wouldn’t want you picking these cuffs, now would we?” he spoke against your lips before sitting back on his knees again. He held the two bobby pins in his fingers and twisted them around, inspecting them. 

You were feeling breathless, and almost powerless at the sight of him above you. Your body was tingling with anticipation and excitement. You had dreamed about this for years, but not this way. Oh no, the tables had turned. You always pictured him red faced and begging for you, with all of the power and charm on your side. Could it be that the well-mannered and moral captain was actually an undercover freak? Maybe just enough to match your own appetite. Maybe even a little more. 

“How many adult films did you have to watch to pull all this off, Steve? There’s no way you’re actually this clever.” you took a jab at him. He gave you a hearty laugh, and continued to chuckle as he placed one bobby pin between his pearly white teeth and pinched the other in his fingers. He spoke around the pin sitting in his mouth as he grinned.

“I’m gonna make you eat those words, sweetheart.”


End file.
